Dannys new home
by Hidan Is The Best
Summary: I gave up on this so dont bother trying to read this no one can read my rhiting
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Origins

**A/N: This is before the end of the show. But in this Danny and Sam are dating and things are about to chang everething**

**

* * *

**

Danny was waking away from Casper High whin Sam ran up by him

"we need to take" said sam

"ya i want to tak-" started Danny when he was cut of by sam

"it's over. this is not going to work" said sam

"WHAT YOU'R DUMPING ME" yelled Danny

"yes" said sam then waked away. then Danny waked into a ally and changed into his ghost form.

_well fine then. If I can't have you then i will leave and go off to the ghost zone' _thought Danny as he flow to his home. or the portal

* * *

Danny was fling throw the ghost zone looking for a place to stay in his new home. a figure appeared behind him

"well, well, well look how it is. Danny Phantom" said a well known Pop Star

"hello Ember McLain" said Danny

"wow you remember my name! now what are you doing hear in the mitol of the ghost zone? you seam to be tring to find a place" said Ember

"well it all goes together my girlfriend dumped me so i left and i am going to live hear and i am tring to find a place to call home or at least sleep" said Danny

"sleap? o ya i fragot that you are part human so you need a place well i will make you a deal" said Ember

"what is it?" asked danny

"you don't hunt ghost unless i tell you to. then you can live at my place" said Ember

"deal" said Danny

* * *

Three months later

In the Ghost Zone

Spectra was with Ember and a new danny

Danny is now more of a pop star like Ember

"well i'm going to gite casper high a ghost disease so i can get a human form ether of you want to come with?" said Spectra

"no" said ember

"yes its beana while sins i've seen that place." said danny

"good. now this is what i need you to do" said Spectra

At Earth

A giant ghost Miskito was getting ready to kill a teacher when danny dlull a hole in the wall and shot a lot of ghost beams at the bug then it exploded into a thousand little bugs that all flue into the school.

a few hours later the bugs going into the students at school while Danny was taking to spectra

"i blue up the bug, now the little ones are out and getting the school" said Danny

"good that means i will have them all. now all i need is your genes so i can have a stable discus, and all you need to do is go in that machine" said spectra

then Danny waked into the machine and as soon as it finished up one of the air vents blue open and Tucker came in

"Danny? is that you?" asked Tucker

"due dime brain" said Danny as he shot a ghost beam at Tucker

"whats up now your helping ghosts instead of hunting them" said Tucker

"ya and your in the way" said Danny as he shot another beam

"sand the girl how broke up with me this" said Danny as he picked up Tucker and punched him in the gut and dropped him

" to bad the bug doesn't kill" said Danny as Tucker was one the ground curled up in a ball

"so spectra were all done hear right?" asked Danny

"yes lets go" said spectra and at that they waked away

a few days later on earth

"Sam" said Tucker

"ya" said Sam

"Weren't you and Danny dating beforehe disappeared?"

"ya. and i broke up with him then he vanished. why?"

"because when i tried to git you out of the hospital i saw Danny and he was helping spectra."

"what? why? were is he?"

"in the ghost zone. and he told me to do something to the girl that broke up with him and i ges that's you"

"what?"

"punch you in the gut"

* * *

**sorry about a few spelling mistakes so tell next time. and sarry about the lake of Ember the next one shoud have more of her**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Radio

**

* * *

**

At Earth

Dash Yelled in a microphone "what do we want?"

"good music" yelled the crowd

"when do we want it?" yelled Dash

"NOW" yelled a voice then everyone looked up as a white ring appeared and split into into two and one went up the other down to reveal caption Young blood a bunch of pirates and Danny

"look its Danny Phantom and he's working with the ghosts" yelled someone then Dannyflue down to Sam and Tucker

"hello" said Danny then hit Sam and Tucker across the room then he and the other ghosts went into the weight room and took all of the exercise bikes and treadmills then they garbed the stuff and left.

"why did he appear again?" asked Tucker

"how shud i know?" asked Sam

then they want to the ship at the docks

"I herd you said hi to some one. how was it?" asked Ember

"old girlfriend" said Danny then the ship terned from a cruse ship to a pirite ship

"ahoy, are ship is" started Captain Yong Blood

"Shut up we know" said Danny

"I got a idea were the other music is coming from" said Danny

"where?" asked Ember

"my old home" said Danny as the ship terned to go there

A few minuets later

they crashed into the thingy on top of the Fintine house

"Ember i will take away all of the things" said Danny as he started to flout in the air

"are you shere that is your old home" asked Ember

"ya and besides there weak" said Danny

Then he flow in from cealing then he got hit by the caching beam from the Fintine Thermos

"" yelled Danny as he was trapped in the Thermos

"well that doesn't sound to good" said Ember

"he is are best so maybe a trade. him for the parents" said Captain Yong Blood

"ya i want him bake" said Ember as she flow to the place and went in

"hay stand bake don't make me use this" said Sam pointing a new Thermos at Ember

"give me Danny and we will give you bake the adults" said Ember

"fine" said Sam grading the other Thermos and threw it at her then Ember cate it and flue to the ship

"open it up" said caption Yong blood when he saw the Thermos

* * *

**sorry for the lake of action i just count think of anything because the parents will be needed later**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The King

**

* * *

**

Danny and Ember gust finished a consert in the ghost zone when a disturbance of grate power went throweveryone and everything

"What was that?" asked Danny

"The ghost king" said Ember

"Who" asked Danny

"no time" said Ember as she garbed his hand and pulled him off

"were are we going?" asked Danny

"Skulker's place" said Ember

"what? but he hunts me" said Danny

"with this he will make an expiation" said Ember

"if you say so" said Danny they were silent on the way until Dannynoticed the amount of ghosts going with them

"why are so meny ghosts going the same way?" asked danny

"They know Skulker can help" said Desiree flying next to them

"Are you two a couple or some thing?" asked Desiree

"what makes you say that?" asked Ember

"your holding hands" said Desiree then the two looked, let go and looked away blushing meanwhile Desiree was lafing

"Ghosts. You came hear for one reasin. to hide from the Ghost King! Folow me! I will lead you out of hear" said Skulker then flow off

"when we get there someone well have to check if those louse ghost hunters are there" said Skulker

"Beware. I will do it" then he stuck his head out the portal and yelled beware then he got shot by a Fenton ghost hunting gun

"thers someone out there" said the bow ghost while rubbing his head then Danny shot a ghost beam into the portal then Jack fintin popped his head out

"which one of you shot me?" asked Jack then all of the ghosts except Ember pointed at Danny

"What are you going to do sit on me?" asked Danny and all of the ghosts berse out laffing then Skulker shot him with a beam

"common there pathetic lets go" said Skulker then all of the ghosts left through the portal like a canon then when they all gout out they flu into the Sky then they scatered looking for a home since the ghost zone was not safe

"hay ember sense were here I might as will be a human leaving at my old house. that OK with you?" asked Danny

"shere, and i will go to you as sone as i find a place so i can show you." said Ember

"cool" said Danny then he terned and flue to a ally and changed to his human formes which has a black tee shirt, black leather panse, and combat boots

"wow that drained me a lot. must be the fact that i have not changed in a few months" said Danny then he went to his home that he disliked

"DANNY" yelled Madeie running up to him

"hi" said Danny

"don't gust say hi you have bin gone for months!" ordered Madeie

"is my room still how it was?" asked Danny

"yes come with me" said madeie as she waked bake to there house then danny waked into the ghost shealed and was having a hard time pasing

"whats wrong? asked madeie

"i don't know" said danny then he finnly pushed himself through and whint inside and whint to his old room

"see you in the morning i'm tired" said danny

"of corse" said madeie

Next Day

Danny was at lunch at school. he was onlythere becase he was forced to be there.

"look it's the fintin kid you tired of hiding?" teased dash

"no i just need a place to stay while i'm hear" said danny

"danny is that you" asked a to fremiyer exgirlfrand as she ran up danny rased his hand to tell her to stay back then there was a nake on the window behind danny

"Ember" said Sam in a angry voice

"Ember i'm your bigest fan said Dash runing up to the window the danny waked up grabed Dash and throw him then opend the window and climed out

"what are you doing she was your enamy?" asked sam

"you know nothing sam" said danny clawsing the window and waking of whith Ember

they arived at a bilding that hade all the windows brokin and the sighn said 'Gultar Palace'

"nice place you crashed it and drove everyone out." said danny

"thanks. saw you taking to that ex of yours why?" asked Ember

"she started to get clows to me"

"why?"

"i don't know mabe she was tring to tern me back" said danny then sam ran in

"pleas com back to our side" pleded sam

"no" said danny

"plese i wll go out whith you if you whant" pleded sam

"He said no so get out" said Ember

* * *

**well these ends the chapter. also I'm planing to start another Danny Phantom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since most of the revuse are flares i am shuting this story down**


End file.
